One Year Anniversary
by MsKatieHand
Summary: What happened after Valentines day? How did Kurt react? Did he tell Blaine? What happened? My take of "On my Way"/"Big Brother" Possible sploilers from "On my Way" Rated M for anything that might come along.#Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is a story that I've had in my head since, spoilers about "On my Way" came out and also Im really excited for the episode "Big Brother" so this me combing both of takes place the morning after Valentines day. I do not own Glee or any of its any spelling errors or grammer mistakes near the end, it was late and I was tired. :) **

**Enjoy.**

The next morning Kurt was very distant. Blaine had text him saying he would meet him at his locker at 8.30am like he always did and Kurt just replied with k:)xxx  . Blaine knew his boyfriend very well and knew that this was not Kurt's usual sign off to a text, he could just tell something was up. When Blaine got to Kurts locker, his suspisions were confirmed Kurt wasn't himself. He looked like he had got no sleep at all last night, which was surprisng because, he told blaine he was going home at 10.30 because he was tired.

Blaine decided he would surprise him. He slowely walked up and wrapped his hands over Kurts eyes from behind and whispered "Guess who?"

Kurt paniked and pushed the arms that where either side of his head away and turned around to find Blaine who was taken aback from his actions. "Oh, its you, morning" Kurt breath out with relief. Blaine who was still confussed by what had just happened, leaned his back against the lockers, not taken his eyes off of his boyfriend. "Of course its me, who else were you expecting?" Blaine questioned in a half joking, half serious tone. Kurt didn't seem to want to respond. This worried Blaine.

"Oh, no one, you just startled me. Im still half asleep."

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

"No." Kurt replied bluntly

"Well we can just flake out at yours later on, instead of study night tonight!"

"Oh, ye I was going to talk to you about that, you can't come round tonight, my dad has some sort of important meeting thing and needs me to help Carol with dinner"

"Oh, ok nevermind then" Blaine said chirply.

"I need to go , need to get some extra spanish assignment from ."

"Oh, alright, talk to later" Blaine replied but Kurt was already nearly out of sight.

Blaine sighed and decided he'd leave it and talk to Kurt at break.

As soon as Kurt was out of Blaine's sight, he ran for the nearest bathroom. He vioantly pushed open the door to the boys bathroom and luckly it was empty. He threw himself into the closet stall, shut the door and fell on his knees on front of the tiolet. Kurt hadn't been like this since before he transfarred to Dalton and when Karofsky was threating him.

Karofsky, he seemed to be the root of all his problems, but this time Kurt wasn't afraid of him, he felt bad for the guy, who he now, would like to be able to call his friend.

Its not like Kurt blamed himself for anything that happened or that will happen to him but, he did feel bad for him, for anyone who was trying to come to terms with who they were, in this horrible homophobic town.

Everything that had happened last night before the dance, replayed on Kurts mind all night. What Dave had said to him and what he had said back and that offal run in, with that Nick guy from Dave's school. All night questions like, _Would Dave be alright? Was Nick going to comfront and spread rumors about their meeting? Was Dave in danger?_ All theese questions and more kept Kurt awake all night. He felt sick at the thought of Dave being in danger and him knowing about it and not doing anything to stop it, but what was he supposed to do, he couldn't help Dave without telling anybody about him and he didn't want to do that incase that prevokked him to start threating him again and it wasn't his place to tell anyone either.

After he had thrown up a couple of times, he cleaned himself up, ate a couple of mints and headed to class. He was late, but so was the teacher, he arrived just a couple of seconds before her, avoiding getting into trouble but it didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Santanna, Mercedes, Rachel and Sugar, they all just looked at each other, none of them with answers.

When the bell for lunch rang, Kurt made his way swiftly to the choir room to be alone at had made a good job at avoiding everyone all even skipped break with Blaine and went to the library alone. He didn't feel like facing questions from his friends about him being late for class this morning and he knew Blaine could tell there was something up with him and he knew he'd be on the war path for answers, answers that Kurt didn't have or didn't want to tell.

In the cafeteria, all the glee members were talking about Kurt, they were all worried about him, last time he had been this distant was when Karofsky was harrasing him. This made their stomachs churn but Blaine assured them that it couldn't be that, he was fine yesterday but really Baline had just said this to make himself feel at ease, Kurt just couldn't be getting harrased again, Kurt can't take anymore, he can't take anymore. Anymore of people pushing Kurt around because of who he was , it made him boil up with anger and fustration at the same time. _Where was Kurt and what was wrong with him and why hadn't he told him this morning?_

While everyone was talking away and woundering what was going on with Kurt, no one saw Sugar get up and leave the table and start making her way out of the cafiteria.

She decided that she would go and look for Kurt, even though Kurt had text them all saying that he was in the library studying. She checked the library and surprise, surprise, he wasn't there. So she went to the auditorium and there was no sign of him there either, so she made her way to the choir room. As she approached the choir room, the hallway was empty and she could hear quiet sobs coming from the choir room. When she came around the door, she saw Kurt standing in the middle of the room, two feet together and both hands in the air, she presumed he had just finished singing a song. Suddenly, she saw him drop to the ground, pull his knees up to his face, drop his head and wrap his arms around his knees. The sobs became violently louder and she took this as her que to enter the room. She walked slowley over to him and sat down on her knees behind him and put her arms around him.

Kurt was startled by this and jumped up from his position, spinning around to find Sugar, now also back on her feet. He sat down on one of the chairs in the choir room and wipped his eyes.

"Hey, you ok? whats wrong?" Sugar asked tentively. She was not particularly close with Kurt but she admired him.

"Ye, ye I'm fine, just and emotional song, thats all" Kurt lied unconvincingly.

"C'mon Kurt, you've been acting strange all day, everyones worried"

"Im fine, people don't need to worrry about me" Kurt snapped back

"Well, you should know that everyone thinks your being bullied again, are you bee.." She was cut off by Kurt who was back up on his feet again.

"No, no I'm not being bullied, I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Ok, but will you at least go and talk to Blaine, I think he's suffering from boyfriend withdrawl symptoms."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh and Sugar couldn't help but smile, as she felt she had, done what she had come here to do. Just as Kurt was about to apologise Teenage Dream started blaring from his phone and sugar started to sing along. She had gotten so much better, than the first time Kurt had heard her sing. It made him smile.

It was a message from Blaine asking him to meet him in the auditorium ASAP. Kurt hugged Sugar and left telling her, he was going to meet Blaine, so that she didn't fallow him. Kurt almost ran from the room to the auditorium.

Blaine had been aware of what day it was since he had woke up at 6am that morning with excitment. How could he not remember what day it was. This time last year Kurt bacame his, his boyfriend, his world. When he had ran into Kurt this morning and seen how distant he was, he decided to call off his plans but, half way through the day decided Kurt needed to be cheered up and put his plans back into action again, just changing it slightly.

When Kurt rushed into the auditorm from the the top side door, he was not expecting what happened.

A familar tune started to play and then he heard Blaine.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_

_Oh_

And then, a bright spotlight shone down on Blaine and he could see him. As cute and amazing as ever. As he sang the next verse , he came down of the stage and made his way towards Kurt.

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

As Blaine was nose to nose with Kurt and exchanging loving glances with one another, Blaine snapped out of the trance and pulled Kurt gentally up onto the stage and sat him down on a high stool. Kurt obliged and smiled. Just for now in this moment all his worries and cares were gone.

Blaine stood back on front of the mic stand.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

Kurt got up off his stool and went over to his boyfriend and wrapped his hands around his neck and embraced him in a long pasionate kiss. Kurt pulled back near the end of the instremental and just looked into his boyfriends eyes and stood there and let the world move around them. He could've stayed there forever, but just then Blaine started to sing again, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Kurt leaned into Blaine and closed his eyes for a moment.

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

Blaine moved his hands to Kurts shoulders and they were standing looking at each other again.

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now._

Blaine amlost whispered the last line and Kurt felt a tear fall from his eye. He loved Blaine so much.

Blaine wipped his tear away and whispered "Happy Anniversary Kurt"

Kurt gasped and pulled away, it couldn't be, not already, Kurt turned away and brought his hands to his eyes. How could he forget his first annivesary, with his first real boyfriend and and he forgot!

Just as he was about to turn and try to explain himself to his amazing boyfriend, who remembered, who just serenaded him with a song, who would be so disappointed...

"Kurt, its ok I know you've been a little preoccupied all day, I just wanted to cheer you up"

Blaine came up behind Kurt resting his head on Kurts shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No, no its not ok I forgot, Im so sorry , Im sorry Blaine and i don't deserve this and.. and you" Kurt said as he spun around, tears pouing from his eyes.

"Hey, hey don't do that, I love you, and weather you think so or not, you deserve so much more and nothing you do or don't do can make me love you any less ok?"

Kurt nodded.

"I love you too. Im so sorry i forgot. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well you dont have to do anything to make it up to me, but i'd really like if you would tell me what was going on with you" Blaine pleaded

Kurt sighed and took Blaine by the hand and the sat him in the middle of the front row seats and sat down beside him.

Both boys had relised that the end of lunch time bell had gone a while ago now but niether cared and just wanted to be with each other. They'd just do the detention next week. Just as Blaine was about open his mouth to start talking, Kurt took his hands and started to tell him everything. From the valentines cards he was getting last week, that he thought had been from him, to who they were really from and to what had happened at the dance before everyone had arrived. Blaine was taken aback by this. He didn't know what he was expecting Kurt to say, but it wasn't that!

Blaine pulled him from his seat and sat him on his lap and just held him tightly.

"Kurt, you don't have to be afraid of Karofsky anymore."

"I'm not afraid OF him I'm afraid FOR him, I feel bad for the guy, he's come so far and now he's just going to retreat back into the closet"

"Kurt its not your responsibility"

"I know .. its just... welll... I want to go and make sure he's ok, thats what I'm doing after school today, that's why you can't come over"

"Kurt, you can't, you could make things worse and he, or some else could hurt you."

"Blaine, I'm going to see him after school and thats final you can come with me if you want, but your not going to change my mind and you're not to make me feel guilty about it!" Kurt said in a stern voice as he stood up and looked his boyfriend.

"Fine, don't listen to me and walk yourself into trouble!" Blaine shook his head and walked out of the auditorim. This is not how he had thought his first anniversary would end up.

After school Blaine waited and fallowed Kurts car to Daves school, Blaine new Kurt was a good caring, loyal boyfriend but he also knew he was headstrong and wasn't thinking straight, so he fallowed him. To his dismay, the route he was driving seemed very familar to him but he just couldn't place it. Not until they arrived anyway. Blaine found himself pulling into the car park of his old school, not Dalton, in which he'd rather be right now, but Saddie Howkins High School.

Suddenly, memories Blaine didn't kow he had started flooding back to him, memories he blocked out. He didn't like it at all he didn't like where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Reference to homophobic bullying and some language. So this chapter we meet Cooper but not its not very brotherly! **

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Blaine felt numb. He was out and he was proud, but being back at this school was just hard. He turned the egnition out and sat in stillness. He didn't know where Kurt was going when he decided to fallow him but this what not what he expected.

_Why would Kurt come here! He knew about Blaines experience here! Why would Kurt come here? and for that neanderthal of people! He knew about Karofsky but he had still made Kurts life hell! _

But that was the thing about Kurt, he was so forgiving and so nice, it was just 1 of t_he many reasons Blaine loved him but also 1 of the many reasons Kurt got hurt so easily._

Blaine was snapped out his thought process when he relised that Kurt had parked his car and had already started walking towards the front doors of the school. Without thinking, Blaine jumped out of his car, locked it and slowley but surely started making his way towards the school he had ran from 3 years ago. He was surprised that he had still knew where he was going, everything was the same.

Blaine froze. He saw Kurt turn on is heel and start coming back down the steps. Maybe Kurt had come to his senses, maybe Kurt was going to go back to his car and drive home and call him and tell him to come over so they could spend their anniversary together! But no such luck. Kurt was making his way to the back of the school where the football pitch was. Blaine turned slightly so that Kurt would not see him and then started to fallow him again.

Blaine fallowed Kurt all the way to the left side of the bleachers, where he saw that red dumster that Blaine had become acostumed to being in every day and some point or another!

He stood there for 10 minutes just watching Kurt anxiously, while Kurt too was waiting anxiously. He was just about to give up spying and go over to Kurt when he heard Karofsky.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't have come here" Karofsky sounded a little bit annoyed but more worried than anything. Worried of being seen with Kurt and Kurt blowing his cover.

"I just had to come and see that you were ok"

"Why, you dont even like me!"

"No Dave. I do care about you, as a friend and after what happened last night and that guy from your school, Why didn't you answer your phone"

"Kurt. Please. Just go. Im fine I don't need you to check up on me. Please just go I'll text you later, I prom...i..."

"Well well well, Your boyfriend come to visit you at school Karofsky!" Dave was cut off by the same guy that had been in breadsticks!

"Oh just get lost" Kurt interjected before Dave could say anything.

"What did you just say to me homo?" The guy threatened Kurt as he pushed him up aginst the wall by the scruff of his clothes, bouncing his head off the wall in the process.

Blaine didn't even have to think twice before he was rushing towards Kurt.

"Let him go Nick!" Blaine came out from the sahdows.

"Well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson himself, decide to come for a dumpster dive after all these years" Nick spat throwing Kurt to the ground.

Blaine had gotten what he wanted and that was for Kurt not to get hurt, but now Nick was standing over had not thought this through.

"Well see, now Im confused." Nick said mockingly "I thought Dave here was this fairys boyfriend... Oh wait..." he said spinning round on his heels to face Karofsky.

"Blaine here is the guy, that the fairy turned you down for on valentnes day, isn't he?" Nick almost laughed and Karofsky dropped his head in embarrasment.

"Blaine, what are you doing here!" Kurt was suddenly back up on his feet and had brushed himself off.

"Oh, this just gets better and better. Did your boyfriend not tell you he was coming to see Dave here!" Gesturing towards Karofsky and laughing in Blaines face.

Blaine just ignored him and held out his hand to Kurt who was slowly making his over to Blaine.

"Come on Kurt, We're leaving!" Blaine said sternly. He knew it was not going to be that easy. Those guys weren't going to let them go away unscaved and Kurt was not going to leave Dave there to be beaten up.

"I don't think so hobbit!" And suddenly the 3 of them, Blaine, Kurt and Dave, were surrounded by the whole of the football team!

Blaine had started to get ready to fight when he heard the familar voice.

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON DOWN HERE!"

The boys were no longer surrounded. They had all dispearsed at the sound of there coatchs voice.

"Nothing, Just teaching a couple of fags a leasson" Nick said with confidence.

"Blaine! What on earth are you doing here?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Coop" Blaine exhaled in a mixture of shock and relief.

"You know this fag coach" Nick questioned

Blaine looked at the flicker in his older brothers eyes and for a minute, Blaine panicked that he wasn't going to help him. He knew they hadn't left things on good terms when Cooper left for university in England 3 years ago, but surely he wasn't going to let Blaine and his Boyfriend be beaten up by the football team that he was apparently coach of.

Cooper Anderson was a tall man, unlike his brother but they both had the same features other than that. He had planned on contacting Blaine and his family when he got back to the States but hadn't gotten round to it yet. He didn't know why. He had so badly wanted to make things right with Blaine again but he just couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone and call him.

Orginally, he had taken the job coaching the Saddie Howkins football team, so that he could see Blaine but he was unaware that he had change schools. Twice now.

"That _fag_ your trying to teach a lesson, happens to be my brother, you arrogant bastard!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, including Kurt's. Blaine had never mentioned a brother.

Nick was flabergasted. "Wel eh...uh.. he shouldn't have come here!"

"Go and get changed. ALL OF YOU,NOW!"

He roared at the football players. All of them quickly left, leaving Cooper, Blaine and Kurt alone.

Dave had left with the other football players but he hadn't gone to the changing rooms. He went the oppisite way.

The 3 of them stood in silence for a minute, Blaine and Cooper just looking at each other and Kurt's eyes darting between them. Kurt was the first one to break the silence.

"Hi, Im Kurt. Blaine's boyfriend" Kurt said as he held out his hand but it was quickly pulled back by Blaine. Kurt darted a look at Blaine, a , _what the hell_ kind of look.

Cooper wasn't surprised Blaine hadn't told his boyfriend about him but it still kinda hurt because he could tell Kurt was in complete shock and had no idea that he even exsisted.

"Blaine..." Cooper trailed off.

"Thank you, for that, but we'll be off now " Blaine said grabbing kurts hand and started to turn.

"Blaine, Stop. Wait a minute" Cooper said putting his hand on his little brothers shoulder.

Blaine turned around, letting go of Kurts hand.

"Watch yourself Coop, You don't want to catch the gay off me do ya?" Blaine said with anger.

"Blaine. Stop it! I just want to talk!"

"Really! You sure about that, because I don't think mam and dad can afford to send you off to England again, just to get you as far away from your shamefull embarasing homo of a brother again!" Blaine screamed in one breath using air quotes on _shamefull embarrasing homo of a brother._

"For god sake Blaine. Its 3 years later, I've changed, Im not the same idiot I was when I left!"

"You sure about that because you sure do look the same!"

"Blaine Ive just stopped you from getting beaten to a pulp again, I think thats an indication that I've changed! What the hell are you even doing here, I thought you where at Dalton now?"

Kurt stood in silence, as he felt his stomach churn, as he absorbed everything he was hearing. At least there was a good reason Blaine had never told Kurt about Cooper, But Kurt now relised this was all is fault! _Why did he come here? What did he even think he was going to achieve?_

"Oh.. eh thats my fault" Kurt spoke up and now all eyes were on him.

"I...eh, just came to see Dave Karofsky.. hes eh...a friend of mine."

Cooper could tell there was something more to it, but it wasn't his top priority in this very moment.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Do you go to Dalton with Blaine?" Cooper tried asking but was responed to by a, now extremely pissed off and angry Blaine.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You cant just walk back in my life and start asking my boyfriend questions. And to answer your question no Im not in Dalton anymore. I moved again but sure why would you know that!"

"Why were you beaten up again?" Cooper asked worriedly.

"Ha.. for a minute there Coop you actually sounded like you cared!"

"I do care Blaine and no matter how much you don't believe me right now, I have changed, Im not the same person anymore."

"Whatever! Thanks for the help but its not something I really want from you!" Blaine grabbed Kurts hand and stormed off.

They walked back to the front of the school in silence of everything that had just happened.

"Blaine.." Kurt finally spoke as they reached Blaines car.

"What was that al..." He was cut off.

"Not here, can we go back to yours?" Kurt could see the sadness and the anger and the confussion in his boyfriends eyes.

"Yes, of course we can, but I need to drive my car back, ok? Ill meet you at mine" Kurt replied softly and lovingly as he raised his right hand to Blaines cheek. Blaine leaned into the palm of Kurts hand and kissed it. He nodded his head and got into his car.

Kurt made his way over to his own car and both he and Blaine pulled out of the school car park together and as they did so Kurt spotted Dave in the distance getting into a car with who he assumed to be his dad but he didn't know and he couldn't focus on that right now , he needed to get home and comfort Blaine.

**Authors Note:So my timeline for this, Blaine is now in Mckinley, last 2 years he was in Dalton but the year before that he had been in Saddie Howkins and Cooper left just after Blaine was beaten up after the dance which im deciding was 3 years ago for the sake of my story:) Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it! **


End file.
